The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to cooking appliances, and more particularly to embodiments of an apparatus and a method for temperature control on a cooking appliance.
Temperature control on cooking appliances such as stoves, ovens, and ranges typically requires amplification of a signal from a temperature sensor located in the heated cavity of the appliance. The amount of amplification is reflected by temperature bands, which indicate the amount of gain and shift applied to the signal. Conventional schemes select the appropriate temperature band using combinations of discrete elements such as resistors and transistors and multiple outputs of a corresponding processing device. The number of temperature bands is limited by the available combinations of elements and/or outputs allocated for the scheme.
Therefore it is advantageous to provide an improved scheme for temperature control that increases the number of temperature bands.